


Emerald Green

by eams81



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eams81/pseuds/eams81
Summary: They stood entwined watching the world pass by from above, the river getting brighter and brighter. The green was so vibrant against the clear blue sky and the varying grey buildings.Patrick/Jonathan Fluff as they watch the River on Saint Patricks Day.





	Emerald Green

Jonathan frowned as he blinked awake, the mid-morning sun shining straight through the floor to ceiling windows. He couldn’t remember who had been responsible for not closing the blinds but Jonathan was positive that it wasn’t him who’d forgot. The bed was disappointingly empty, the sheets rumpled and cold underneath his hand as he touched the empty space. Rolling over, Jonathan blinked at the alarm clock; it was a rarity for him to sleep past eight in the morning, but to sleep past ten was ridiculous.

Crawling from the warmth of the covers, Jonathan tugged the throw blanket out from where it was caught between the sheets and the quilt. Slinging the cuddly fabric over his bare shoulders, Jonathan winced when his feet touched the cold wooden floors. Tugging the blanket tighter around himself, Jonathan tiptoed out of the bedroom.  The lie-in that he’d had made him feel oddly refreshed, but the aches from the last game still lingered in his body. Jonathan hated to admit that he felt like his age was finally catching up with him; it took longer for his body to heal from injuries he received on the ice, and it too longer for him to recover after every game. His contract had another three years on the clock, but some days he seriously wondered if he was going to be able to make it to the end of that. He didn’t know how guys like Jagr, and Lemiuex had managed it. He was feeling the pressure at thirty, and those guys had played until they were past forty.

Stepping into the living room, the floor no longer felt like ice cubes underneath his toes. The blinds were open in here as well, the room bathed in the warm light of day. It was such a beautiful clear day, and even inside Jonathan could tell that it was going to be pleasantly warm day for March. Standing gazing out the window was whom Jonathan was searching for; Patrick was dressed in a worn pair of sweatpants and one of Jonathan’s old college shirts. The sun highlighted Patrick’s blonde curls, the hair was untamed, lacking the products that Patrick tended to use.  Jonathan loved his hair like that, when it was soft to touch and easy for him to run his fingers through.

Slowly, Jonathan walked across the room to stand behind Patrick. Wrapping the blanket around them both, Jonathan rested his chin on Patrick’s shoulder with a quick kiss to the smaller man’s cheek. He didn’t need to ask what had caught Patrick’s attention, from the window they had a perfect view of the river and the vibrant green that was spreading through the water. That was one thing they both agreed on and had been a big debate point a few months prior, the views from Patrick’s apartment were breath-taking. They had decided over a year ago that it was getting ridiculous paying for two apartments when they so rarely spent a night apart. The views from Patrick’s apartment had been one of the positives that they’d argued about when deciding which apartment was going to be sold. Ultimately, they both agreed that Jonathan’s apartment suited their needs more, but it was a shame to think that they’d eventually no longer get the best view of the Green River on Saint Patrick’s Day.

They stood entwined watching the world pass by from above, the river getting brighter and brighter. The green was so vibrant against the clear blue sky and the varying grey buildings. The bridges below them grew steadily busier as everyone flocked to get the best picture of the emerald green water against the iconic Chicago skyline.

“It’s going to be the last time we get to see this from up here.” Patrick broke the silence of the room; the only sound before had been their own breathing.

“Yeh, but it’s not like we’re leaving Chicago. We will still see it Pat.” Jonathan soothed, tightening his arms around Patrick as the blanket began slipping.

“Not like this,” Patrick sighed as he held Jonathan’s arms around him.

“No, not like this. But what’s stopping us from wearing stupid green hats and standing on the bridge down there. There are so many people, no one would notice us.”

Patrick hummed nonchalantly, not quite believing Jonathan’s words. They’d spent too many years hiding what they were to suddenly go out in public and act like no one knew them.

“I’d even let you choose where we’d go for lunch. I wouldn’t even complain about what you’d order,” Jonathan continue, nuzzling against Patrick’s cheek. It was a nice fantasy, and Jonathan could picture it clearly. He knew Patrick would choose a restaurant that was ridiculously greasy and unhealthy just to wind him up. Jonathan would pout and complain but both of their plates would be empty by the time they paid the bill. With ever word that he said, Jonathan ached for it to become reality.

“Next year?” Patrick asked, achingly optimistic in his whisper.

“Next year.” Jonathan promised as they settled once more into silence as they watched the green river.  

**Author's Note:**

> I got this cute little idea when I was geeking out in Chicago. Basically I was taking lots of photos of the green river and making sure I had Trump Tower in the background, cause you know pretty building, ugly brand.
> 
> But yes, I love Kane/Toews, and I like domestic fluff between them so enjoy.


End file.
